


widest smile, kindest eyes

by halfwheeze



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Coming Out, Cursing because my best friend is a 15 yr old boy and lemme tell you they cuss so much, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ethan, all characters but ethan and benny are mentioned, i wanted trans content so i went out and made it, im 18 and writing mbav content but its fine, soft!benny, trans Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: in which ethan realises he's in love with benny and immediately can't keep a damn thing to himself.





	widest smile, kindest eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's 2018 and i'm writing this shit, but hey - you're reading it! anyway, i hope you enjoy~

Jane used to have an older sister and Ethan doesn’t know when he’ll stop being sorry that she doesn’t anymore. He doesn’t really think she remembers the him that used to pretend he was a girl, long ago before he started kindergarten and realised that no, not everybody was the same. She probably doesn’t remember an Ethan with a different name, an Ethan that didn’t have Benny Weir attached at his hip, an Ethan who wasn’t happy with who he was. He thinks about that, and he’s almost not sorry anymore; she has Sarah now anyway, and she makes a much better sister than not-Ethan ever would have. Instead, Jane has two older brothers, Ethan, and the best friend that he could never get rid of even if he tried. 

“You’ve got that face on your face, E, cut it out,” Benny says, jarring Ethan from his thoughts; he hadn’t even realised his best friend had arrived. Benny is wearing dark wash jeans that fit him in a way most people would consider baggy, but Ethan has always liked the way Benny wears whatever he wants. His shirt is striped and so Benny that it physically hurts; he looks happy in his skin. Pretty. Ethan smiles up at Benny now without even thinking about it, always happy to see the other boy. Other boy. Benny was the first person to ever think of Ethan as another boy, and Ethan is grateful to this day. “You’ve still got that face, dude. What’s up?” 

“Nothin’, Ben, I’m good,” Ethan replies, breathing out a laugh that he can’t stop. He loves Benny. Wait a fucking second. He loves Benny.  _ He loves Benny.  _ Oh  _ fuck.  _ This is so fucking bad. Benny is… he’s Benny. He’s been Benny every day of his whole life, and he’s Ethan’s best friend and Ethan loves him more than life itself and  _ oh god.  _ This makes so much more sense than the crush on Sarah last year and he’s going to collapse, honestly, this is the worst. He feels himself being over dramatic, but also can’t stop himself in the slightest. 

“Okay, that’s a whole nother level of the face, good my  _ ass, _ Morgan. I’ll ask again - don’t make me get a truth serum or something. What’s up?” Benny asks, sitting down on the bed next to Ethan, just a shade shy of throwing his arm around Ethan’s shoulders. Ethan hates how comforted he feels by Benny’s proximity alone, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning into it a little. Benny is a lot taller than he is, broader chested, and it feels like they fit when they’re this close together. He knows he should want to be further apart, that these feelings are past friendly, but he loves Benny. He doesn’t have to tell Benny that. It can be something else. It can be less… personal. 

“I think I’m not straight,” Ethan admits, breathing out a sigh of relief that releases some of his inner tension. He’s surprised when Benny jostles their shoulders together, all but forcing Ethan to look over at him. Benny’s smile is tentative almost, soft, and so pretty, undeniably something Ethan wants to see for the rest of his life. As his best friend, of course. 

“I’m not either,” Benny admits in response, but anyone could know that; Benny’s never been private in his bisexuality in the same way that Ethan has never been private about his transness. Ethan laughs, light and whole, and he loves Benny. 

“I know that, you little shit,” Ethan replies, jostling Benny’s shoulder with his own and leaving himself leaning against his best friend. They lapse into silence for perhaps a minute, long enough that a topic change would be warranted, but it would also be okay if it wasn’t. Ethan doesn’t know whether he wants to continue talking about it. 

“You like someone, or is this an independent research activity?” Benny asks eventually, waggling his eyebrows in a way that makes it obvious what he means. Ethan feels a blush warming his cheeks as the idea of talking about  _ porn  _ with  _ Benny  _ invades his mind, and he shoves Benny nearly off the bed this time, to the laughter of the other. Benny gets back into his place somehow even closer than before, and Ethan can’t say he minds. 

“I kinda like someone. But… it’s complicated,” he explains, wringing his hands together anxiously. Benny pulls his hands apart and settles one between them so he can’t hurt himself, and Ethan smiles tightly. 

“Hey, man, you know you can tell me any of that shit. I’ll only make fun of you a little,” Ethan prompts, and his voice is too soft and wow. Ethan is so fucking gay how did he not realise this before, Jesus Christ. He can give some vague details; he doesn’t want Benny to think he doesn’t trust him with this, after all. He doesn’t, but he doesn’t want Benny to think he doesn’t. Doesn’t wanna hurt his feelings. 

“We’re… really close, we’re close friends, and I don’t wanna ruin what we already have,” Ethan says, nice and vague and pretty innocuous. Except, you know, not, because Benny is looking at him like  _ that.  _ Like he knows something. 

“I hate to break it to you, E, but you only have two close guy friends, and, well, I hope you’re not crushing on Rory. I really, really hope it’s not Rory,” Benny says, and he’s looking at Ethan so imploringly, and there’s so many things happening right now that Ethan can barely compute, let alone keep up with. He doesn’t know when Benny started holding his hand, but the realisation of it sends a jolt through Ethan’s chest, something that tastes like hope blooming in his chest. The tentative smile breaks into something bigger, the widest smile Ethan has ever seen, with Benny’s eyes so soft and kind, and this is the kind of thing that could break a boy’s heart. 

“It’s not Rory,” Ethan whispers, and that’s the last coherent thought in his mind. Benny kisses him so softly it’s almost like it’s not happening at all, and then they’re  _ kissing,  _ and Ethan doesn’t… Benny Weir is a good kisser. Benny Weir is the best kiss Ethan has ever had, and even though he doesn’t have a huge comparison window (this may or mayn’t be his first kiss), he thinks he knows. Benny Weir would still be the best kiss Ethan had ever had if he had kissed ten people, a hundred, a thousand. Because Benny Weir is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts @ethanmorgcn on tumblr


End file.
